This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Presentations by Alexandra Badea, PhD as a prime author or contributing author: Alexandra Badea, Magnetic Resonance Histology, Annual Meeting of the American Society for Investigative Pathology (ASIP), Presidential Symposium: Photonics in Medicine: New Approaches to Cell and Tissue Imaging, Anaheim, CA, April 24-28, 2010. GA Johnson, A Badea, J Brandenburg, P Burstein, G Cofer, B Fubara, G Gustafson, Y Joang, S Liu, J Nissanov. Waxholm space: target volumes for a standard coordinate system for the mouse brain. 2nd INCF Congress of Neuroinformatics, Pilsen, Czech Republic - September 6-8, 2009